


I'm Just Your Problem

by TheMangledSans0508



Series: Chara's LJ Stuff [3]
Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: Arguing, F/F, Songfic, everything turns out fine don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508
Summary: Ripley always gets nervous when couples fight.So it's even worse when two of her best friends fight.
Relationships: Mal Yoo/Molly (Lumberjanes)
Series: Chara's LJ Stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826761
Kudos: 5





	I'm Just Your Problem

It was incredibly uncomfortable to be caught watching a couple fight. It was even worse when the couple was two of Ripley’s best friends and cabinmates.

Maybe adventuring to a different part of the forest they had never been to before without a map or a clear sense of direction was not the best idea. Another not great idea was not bringing a map or backpack beside Jo’s permanent satchel with mostly held spare parts and a pocketknife. What they did have, however, was Mal’s guitar, Ripley’s harmonica, and April’s plug-in microphone. Molly hadn’t brought anything, neither had Jo. Because the Merfolk decided to have a concert upstream, so the Yeti’s could come and they could reach a broader audience.

Which led them to take a wrong turn, getting lost in the woods, and being stuck after dark and in a difficult situation. They decided instead of wandering aimlessly they would camp for the night and head back in the morning when it was safe. So they all sat around a campfire, being cheery and light as they always were.

Except for Mal and Molly.

Molly made some comment about how they were lost because of a silly concert, and Mal snapped back that it wasn’t silly. Molly returned with they opted to carry instruments instead of backpacks as they normally would have. Mal pointed out she could’ve worn a backpack, and it went downhill from there.

The three sat in silence as they watched them argue, both of them standing up and a few feet away from the fire and each other.

“Just leave me alone please, I don’t want to talk to you,” Molly eventually growled. Ripley watched as Mal slipped her guitar off her shoulders and angrily strummed a chord.

“Sorry, I don’t treat you like a goddess, is that what you want me to do? Sorry, I don’t treat you like you’re perfect like all the other campers do. Sorry, I’m not made of sugar, am I not sweet enough for you? Is that why you always avoid me? I must be such an inconvenience to you.”

Mal was standing on a tree stump, and Ripley was both awestruck and scared. She hated it when couples fought because she was always afraid they’d break up. She clung to Jo’s waist slightly, her fists clenching the fabric of her jacket. Jo and April just shared an uncomfortable look.

Mal wasn’t facing Molly anymore, just looking into the woods.

“Well, I’m just your problem. I’m just your problem. It’s like I’m not even a person, am I? I’m just your problem.” She stepped down from the stump but continued facing away from Molly. “Well I shouldn’t have to justify what I do, I shouldn’t have to prove anything to you. I’m sorry that I exist I forgot what landed me on your blacklist, but I shouldn’t have to be the one that makes up with you. So, why do I want to? Why do I want to…” she turned around and faltered, directing Ripley’s gaze away from her and to Molly, who was softly crying. Ripley came out and ran over to Molly’s waist and hugged her.

“It’s okay Molly, don’t cry!” she begged. Molly shook her head and put a hand on her head.

“No. I’m sorry Mal,” she choked. “I didn’t know you felt that way. I don’t want you to feel that way. I should’ve paid more attention.” Ripley nuzzled her gently. “I don’t want you to feel like you’re always on my bad side. I’m just- just frustrated. I’m sorry.” Mal put her guitar down and cautiously stepped toward her.

“No, Molly. I- it’s from a-” she sighed. “Mol, I was just frustrated too. I just rely on music really to express what I’m feeling. And I just felt like I wasn’t doing anything right today. I didn’t mean to upset you.” She placed a hand softly on her shoulder and used the other to wipe away some tears from Molly’s eyes.

“You guys aren’t going to break up, right?” Ripley asked quietly. Mal and Molly looked at each other and laughed.

“Of course not, Rip. Sometimes, people fight, and that’s okay. If they fight too often, it’s an issue. But we’re both stressed out and sometimes when we’re stressed we say and do things we don’t mean because we want other people to feel like we do,” Molly explained gently.

“And our relationship is way too strong to break because of something as small as this when we have dealt with literal Greek Gods,” Mal added.

“Yay! You guys are my second-favourite couple. After my parents.” Ripley hugged them both and they awkwardly smiled. Jo cleared her throat.

“Can we go to sleep now? The earlier we go to bed the earlier we get back.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.”

Ripley was still relieved when she saw Mal and Molly cuddling like they always do as everyone drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I posted about Mal and Molly being Marceline and Bubblegum from Adventure Time on my Tumblr this morning and then I had an idea.


End file.
